Kart
A Kart is a vehicle used in the Mitchell Kart series for racing. They come in different colors and appearances depending on both the characters driving them and the game they are in. Karts first appeared in Mitchell Kart; they have since reappeared in every following incarnation. Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!! introduced custom karts for each character and a simple kart stat system. Mitchell Kart DS expanded on the stat system, which is also slightly expanded in Mitchell Kart 2. In Mitchell Kart DS, all karts have about even stats (depending on the character's weight, the weight changes) with the occasional high or low. Each character has 3 karts, making for a total of 36. In Mitchell Kart 2, there are 6 karts for each weight class, making for a total of 18. The term Kart has another meaning in Mitchell Kart, in which Karts replaced the term of Extra Lives in Grand Prix mode. When a driver only reached the fifth position or below, they would lose one of their four Karts. Losing the last Kart would quit the Grand Prix. However, it is possible to get one back under certain circumstances. A Kart also appeared in Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee as a trophy. Here are the karts, arranged by game. (Note: Mitchell Kart, Mitchell Kart 2, and Mitchell Kart: Super Circuit all feature a basic, metal pipe frame kart for each character; their performance is different for each.) ''Mitchell Kart'' series ''Mitchell Kart'' In Mitchell Kart, the term Kart had an alternate meaning; they meant "extra life". If a driver failed to reach the top four, he or she would lose one of his four karts. Losing the final kart would mean that player would effectively quit the Grand Prix. However, mitigating circumstances may allow you to recover one of your karts. This idea was later abolished. The Karts appeared as racing elements, but has added weights as an addition with there being three kinds; Light, Medium, and Heavy. Mario and Luigi are mediumweight, Yoshi, Princess Peach and Toad are lightweight, and Wario, Bowser, and Donkey Kong are heavyweight. *Lightweights: Toad, Peach, Yoshi *Middleweights: Mario & Luigi *Heavyweights: Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser ''Mitchell Kart: Super Circuit'' In Mitchell Kart: Super Circuit, the Kart is reused as a generic metal-pipe frame for each character and has not changed one bit from Mitchell Kart. It except shows the stats for the kart when selecting a character. *Lightweights: Toad, Peach, Yoshi* *Middleweights: Mario & Luigi *Heavyweights: Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser* *Yoshi is slightly heavier than Peach and Toad but slightly lighter than Mario and Luigi *Bowser is slightly heavier than Wario and Donkey Kong, thus making him the heaviest character ''Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!! The karts reappear in ''Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!! with major changes. They have names, come in different shapes and sizes rather than the customs in the previous Mitchell Kart games. Certain karts can fit certain characters depending on their weight and size. There are also different unlockable ones and there are also more stats added to the karts in this game. This game also featured two characters being on one kart at once depending on their size. The Parade Kart is usable by anyone, no matter what size the character(s) are. There are twenty one karts total in the game. *Red Fire *Green Fire *Rattle Buggy *Toad Kart *Heart Coach *Toadette Kart *Goo-Goo Buggy *Koopa Dasher *DK Jumbo *Koopa King *Rattle Buggy *Para-Wing *Barrel Train *Bullet Blaster *Bloom Coach *Turbo Birdo *Turbo Yoshi *Wario Car *Piranha Pipes *Boo Pipes *Parade Kart *Waluigi Racer ''Mitchell Kart DS'' Karts make another appearance in Mario Kart DS as once again vehicles to race in. They are the same, but the standard karts have white bumpers on them as an additional design. *Mario **B Dasher **Standard MR **Shooting Star *Luigi **Poltergust 4000 **Standard LG **Streamliner *Peach **Royale **Standard PC **Light Tripper *Yoshi **Egg 1 **Standard YS **Cucumber *Toad **Mushmellow **Standard TD **4-Wheel Cradle *Donkey Kong **Rambi Rider **Standard DK **Wildlife *Wario **Brute **Standard WR **Dragonfly *Bowser **Tyrant **Standard BW **Hurricane *Daisy **Power Flower **Standard DS **Light Dancer *Dry Bones **Banisher **Standard DB **Dry Bomber *Waluigi **Gold Mantis **Standard WL **Zipper *R.O.B. **ROB-BLS **Standard RB **ROB-LGS ''Mitchell Kart 2'' Karts make another appearance in Mitchell Kart 2 and act the same as they usually do and had the standard karts redesigned. The standard Karts are in the following categories: Standard Kart L, Standard Kart M, and Standard Kart S. The Standard S kart is for small characters, while M is for medium, and finally, L is for large ones. They also had new counterparts in the game, Bikes. There are six karts for each weight class, making a total of eighteen. *Lightweights **Standard Kart S **Booster Seat **Mini Beast **Tiny Titan **Blue Falcon **Cheep Charger *Mediumweight **Standard Kart M **Classic Dragster **Wild Wing **Super Blooper **Daytripper **Sprinter *Heavyweight **Standard Kart L **Offroader **Flame Flyer **Piranha Prowler **Honeycoupe **Jetsetter ''Mitchell Kart 3'' Karts reappear in Mitchell Kart 3. They remain the same from all the other times, but have the ability to glide in the air, have a propeller when going underwater, and are able to be customized. It also introduced Retro Karts, where players can drive karts that appeared in previous games. *Standard Kart *Birthday Girl/Royal Ribbon *Bruiser/Growlster *Blue Seven *Bolt Buggy *Cact-X *Bullet Duck *Koopa Clown *Cloud 9 *Bumble V *Tiny Tug *Soda Jet *Zuccini/Gherkin *Gold Kart The Retro Karts include: *Egg 1 *Barrel Train *B Dasher *Pipe-Framed ''Mitchell Kart 4 & Mitchell Kart Deluxe'' Karts reappear in Mitchell Kart 4 & Mitchell Kart Deluxe. They remain the same from all the other times, but have the ability to have anti-gravity. *Standard Kart *Steel Diver *Mach 8 *Trispeeder *Circuit Special *Cat Cruiser *Badwagon *Prancer *Landship *Biddybuggy *Sports Coupe *Sneeker *Mercedes (DLC) **GLA **W 25 Sliver Arrow **300 SL Roadstar *Tanooki Kart (DLC) *Master Cycle (DLC) The Retros include: *Pipe-Frame *Gold Kart *B Dasher (DLC) *Blue Falcon (DLC) ''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros.'' series ''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee'' A Kart trophy is available in Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee and its number is 213. Its description is as follows: The famous racing karts from the ever-popular Mario Kart racing series come loaded for speed with three different engine sizes: 50, 100, and 150 cc. The karts' handling differs with the characters driving them, but all of them utilize Mario Kart standards like drift, jump, and turbo. They're extremely durable and impossible to total. Mitchell Kart 9/00 ''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution'' Karts make a brief appearance in Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution as obstacles on which Shy Guys ride on in the stage, Mitchell Circuit. They are riding on karts looking like the renders from Mario Kart DS as the stage is based on Figure-8 Circuit, the first stage in Mario Kart DS. As brawlers fight, karts with the Shy Guys in it pass by and attack brawlers who are not careful. Their bumpers are colored as a difference and have Shy Guy emblems on them as Shy Guys are riding them. See also *Bikes de:Kart fr:Kart standard it:Kart Standard Category:Vehicles